


one word (ice)

by damnmysterytome



Series: one word prompts [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ice, Ice Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kastle + One word prompt: Ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one word (ice)

Clinking in a glass opens Karen’s eyes and she looks over at the noise, watching as Frank’s fingers pull out a leftover ice cube from her soda earlier. “What are you –  _Ah._ ” Karen yelps as the ice cube Frank has in his fingers runs over the bare skin of her chest. A grin comes over Frank’s face as he draws circles around her chest and between her breasts. The ice cube melts slowly, leaving drops and pools of water across her chest that he licks up slowly.

Her fingers grasp at the back his head, angry that he’d shaved again so there’s nothing for her to grab onto. When the ice in his hand is gone, Karen briefly thinks for a moment that’s free of the ice game he’s decided to play, but she quickly finds out that that isn’t the case as he picks up another ice cube and circles it slowly around her nipples. Her chest arches into his touch and her nails dig into the back of his skull, earning a hiss from Frank.

His tongue flattens over her nipple before he sucks the cold, hardened bud into his mouth. He goes between each one, doing the same torturous movement one by one. Ice, tongue, lips. He went through three ice cubes until he moved from her breasts and onto her stomach. “Frank,” She whines, her hands pressing on his shoulders and trying to push him away from her or down her body, she isn’t sure. Frank grins, watching her squirm and tremble under his touch. She’s still not saying her safeword.

Frank moves down between her legs, tormenting her legs with the ice and patterns (it’s hearts now) until Karen’s thighs are trying to close around his neck, holding his head in place. He laughs as she clamps down around him, peeling her leg off of his shoulder and pinning it down on the bed. He moves between her thighs until he’s gone through an ice cube each before settling between her legs with the glass of ice on the floor next to him, dragging an ice cube up and down over her labia.

She cries out loud enough to wake the neighbors when the ice cube dances over her clit, tugging on the sheets with both hands as her back arches. Frank barely registers the sound of the sheets popping off the mattress, or the sounds of anything else other than the sounds of Karen’s pleasured (and slightly tortured) cries. He barely gets through one ice cube when she comes undone, her body trembling. He watches, fascinated, through hooded eyes, one hand still wrapped around her thigh. When she’s done, Frank kisses up her stomach and over her chest until he’s got his fingers wrapped around her chin and presses a kiss to her lips.  

He falls back on the bed next to her, his arm wrapping around her and tugging her close. He’s painfully aroused, but it can be taken care of later. When she can breathe. “ _What was that about?”_  Her voice is barely above a whisper. He shrugs with a grin. “Wanted to try something new.”

 


End file.
